Avenue of Escape
'''Avenue of Escape '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Little Pheadmouth and it's 29th case of the game, also the fifth one to take place in Little Pheadmouth. Plot Ben Hathaway informed the team that Anya Ivanova's van has been blown up in nearby forest after she and her friend tried to destroy Morognium and escape from Demos. When team arrived, they found Anya's lifeless corpse. They sent body to Philip Perry who confirmed that murder weapon is a car bomb. Team also found Anya's friend Diana Benner unconscious and with minor injuries in the back seat. Later, Bruno and player questioned zookeeper Anthony Blackpaw after they found his dog in the forest. Team also questioned Mayor Mandy Pregodich, whose briefcase was found on the crime scene. As the team was heading back to precinct, they heard someone screaming for help. That person was revealed to be local hunter Flynn Orion, who got trapped in a bear trap. Team also added him to the suspect line after he confirmed that he witnessed the explosion and didn't do nothing about it. Daria then told the team to visit abandoned military shed since she saw some explosive devices as she was passing by. There, team found Kemal Kumar's chef hat, who said that shed belonged to him while he was still in the military. Later, team returned to the first crime scene, where they found Diana's diary, where she wrote that Anya is being to bossy about Morognium, and they found out that Mayor sent some spies to spy on Anya since she didn't trust her. When team returned to precinct, Gabriel told them that Flynn Orion is in his office and he is having a mental breakdown. Team spoke to Flynn, who said that Anya was his girlfriend and he didn't know that it was her who exploded in that van. Team then investigated nearby pond where they found Anthony's backpack with pictures of Anya inside. Anthony claimed that he and Anya became good friends after they met in White Mountains and she was the one who left the photos in his backpack. Later, team interrogated Kemal Kumar again after team found out that he sold drugs to Anya few months ago. After investigating the military shed one more time, team found enough evidence to arrest Kemal for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Kemal said that he wanted to join Order of Specters more than anything else, so he got in contact with Demos, who told him that he needs to kill Anya and take the Morognium. Kemal then planted a bomb on her van, waited until Anya arrived in the forest and activated the bomb, killing her. When asked about Morognium, Kemal showed them a bottle containing light blue liquid, saying that he has to give it to Demos. When team tried to arrest him, he pulled out a gun, saying that they won't stop him. He then jumped out of the window and ran away. Later, Chief Vanya Bhakta wanted the team to find Kemal. Team investigated his shed where they found his gun, meaning that he has been there. They sent the gun to Daria, who said that there are only his fingerprints on it. However, she noticed some blood, so she asked Doris for help. Doris said that blood is comming from Kemal, meaning that he could be in danger. Team investigated the place where van blew up and found Kemal's hat, also covered in blood. Team deduced that someone either attacked him or killed him. Meanwhile, Ben watched a security camera footage in the town square. In the middle of the night, when nobody was around, person wearing purple cloak approached Kemal and Kemal gave them Morognium bottle. After that, they drove away in Kemal's car. Ben managed to locate Kemal's car near small pond so team went there, only to find a letter from Demos, written in Latin. In hurry, team sent this paper to Gabriel, who figured out that Demos is planning to freeze only one part of Venusville, just to test it since their hideout isn't completely done yet. After all these events, Chief Vanya sent almost every police officer to search the forest, hoping that they would find Kemal. In few minutes, team got a call from Amber Herrera, who found a dead body on city viewpoint... Summary Victim: * Anya Ivanova (found blown up in her van in the forest). Murder Weapon: * Car Bomb Killer: * Kemal Kumar Suspects DBennerVC29.png|Diana Benner ABlackpawVC29.png|Anthony Blackpaw MPregodichVC29.png|Mandy Pregodich KKumarVC29.png|Kemal Kumar FOrionVC29.png|Flynn Orion Quasi-suspect(s) BHathawayVC15.png|Ben Hathaway Killer's Profile * The killer has hay fever. * The killer knows explosives. * The killer wears running shoes. * The killer has black eyes. * The killer weighs more than 150 lbs. Crime Scenes